Halloween (featuring Josie and Ghost Flain)
by PogorikiFan10
Summary: My version of the song, Halloween (by Aqua). Josie and her Shugo Chara compadres are being haunted by Flain (as a ghost) and the other Mixels (as monsters) on Halloween night.


On Halloween night, Josie (me/my OC; with cat ears and a fluffy cat tail) and her Shugo Charas were reading until the phone rang, so Josie began to answer it. On the other line was Flain (Mixels) as a ghost.

Josie: "Hello?"

Ghost!Flain: _"Remember me?"_

Josie: (puzzled) "Flain?"

Ghost!Flain: _"I've got your number."_

Josie: "Oh no! No!"

Ghost!Flain: _"I'm back to haunt you!"_

Josie: "No, stay away!"

Ghost!Flain: _"Ha ha ha ha ha!"_

Worried, Josie began to sing.

Josie: _**It's Friday night****  
So creepy outside  
It's is thundering and lightning  
There's nobody home  
Cause I'm all alone  
It's scary and it's frightening**_

The sound of shoes  
A shadow that moves  
Something odd is tic tac ticking  
A Mixel's in here  
I'm so full of fear  
The telephone is ringing

Flain appeared behind her.

Ghost!Flain: **_Now I can see you_**

Josie: **Oh no, please no**

Ghost!Flain: **Now I can touch you**

Josie: **Oh lord, please go**

Ghost!Flain: **I am right here now**

Josie: **Oh please, tell me where**

Ghost!Flain: **Ha ha ha ha**

Josie: **I'm in a nightmare**

Ghost!Flain: **You better run**  
**I'm back to haunt you down**

Josie got so scared, she began to run while singing, as the other Mixels (in their monster forms), Vulk (demon), Zorch (vampire), Seismo (ghost), Krader (zombie), Shuff (werewolf), Teslo (vampire), Volectro (mummy) and Zaptor (wizard) sang along.

Josie and Mixels: **_Halloween,  
In the dead of the night,  
Hear me scream_**

Ghost!Flain: **_I'm coming, I'm coming_**

Josie and Mixels: **_Halloween,  
Is the fear that I fight,  
In my dream_**

Ghost!Flain: **_Keep running, keep running_**

As Josie kept running, Josie's Shugo Charas, Mini Josie, Angelina, Hannah, Aphrodite, Charm, Katelyn, Smiles, Harper, Apple Seed, Melody, Snowflake, Sky, Olga, Boshki, Kharukhi, Krolik, Anastasia, Mishki and Sasha wanted to sing along, so they did.

Josie's Shugo Charas: **_Just keep running  
Oh, keep on running, yeah  
Just keep running_**

Just keep running  
Oh, keep on running, yeah  
Just keep running

Josie starts to hide from Flain, who, unknown to Josie, is right behind.

Josie: **_Heck broke out  
On this Friday night  
Zombies passing deadly  
My Infernite, who's out of sight  
Is coming here to get me_**

Flain smiles evily.

Ghost!Flain: **_Now I can see you_**

Josie: **Oh no, please no**

Ghost!Flain: **Now I can touch you**

Josie: **Oh lord, please go**

Ghost!Flain: **I am right here now**

Josie: **Oh please, tell me where**

Ghost!Flain: **Ha ha ha ha**

Josie: **I'm in a nightmare**

Ghost!Flain: **You better run**  
**I'm back to haunt you down**

Josie saw Flain and gasped in horror as she ran away from Flain. She and the Mixels began to sing again.

Josie and Mixels: **_Halloween,  
In the dead of the night,  
Hear me scream_**

Ghost!Flain: **_I'm coming, I'm coming_**

Josie and Mixels: **_Halloween,  
Is the fear that I fight,  
In my dream_**

Ghost!Flain: **_Keep running, keep running_**

Josie kept running as fast as Sonic the Hedgehog. As she did, her Charas kept singing.

Josie's Shugo Charas: **_Just keep running  
Oh, keep on running, yeah  
Just keep running_**

Just keep running  
Oh, keep on running, yeah  
Just keep running

Josie stopped and looked around while Flain, who is invisible, is behind her.

Ghost!Flain: **It's squeaking and creaking**  
**I move silent in the night, hahahahaha**  
**Could be Lifty, your raccoon compandre**  
**You'll never guess my disguise**  
**Hahahahaha!**

**Kids and children fight**  
**Pumpkin and candlelight**  
**You might be the sacrifice of the Infernites**  
**Tonight!**

Josie looked at the photo of her and Lifty (Happy Tree Friends) (before he died) and starts to shed a tear until Flain appeared in front of her and flew towards her. As she stepped backwards, the Mixels were behind her; Vulk, Shuff, Volectro and Zaptor came by, Zorch and Teslo flew in as bats then back to their vampire forms, Seismo materialized and Krader dug out of the ground. Josie took one step backwards until Shuff howled like a wolf, making her notice that the Mixels were behind her. Josie gasped in horror and ran away as she began to sing while Vulk, Zorch, Seismo, Shuff, Krader, Teslo, Volectro and Zaptor sang along.

Josie and Mixels: **_Halloween,  
In the dead of the night,  
Hear me scream_**

Ghost!Flain: **_I'm coming, I'm coming_**

Josie and Mixels: **_Halloween,  
Is the fear that I fight,  
In my dream_**

Ghost!Flain: **_Keep running, keep running_****_  
_**  
Josie stopped and sang solo.

Josie: **_Halloween..._**

Then, Josie continued to run as the Mixels chased her. Josie's Shugo Charas were following Josie as they continued to sing.

Josie's Shugo Charas: **_Just keep running  
Oh, keep on running, yeah  
Just keep running  
_**  
Josie: **_Halloween..._**

Josie's Shugo Charas: **_Just keep running  
Oh, keep on running, yeah  
Just keep running  
_**  
Josie: **_Halloween..._**

Josie and her Shugo Charas stopped dead on their tracks in front of a dead end. They were really scared as Vulk, Zorch, Seismo, Shuff, Krader, Teslo, Volectro and Zaptor growled/laughed evily. Josie hugged her Shugo Chara compadres in fright as she was gonna be scarred for life. Flain materialized behind her and tapped her shoulder, making her turn around.

Ghost!Flain: _"Boo..."  
_  
Josie: "AHHHHHHH!"

Josie screamed so loud, the neighbors probably heard her.

Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic): (off-screen) "SHUT UP!"

Josie and her Shugo Charas: "Sorry..."

Suddenly, Josie heard the Mixels, including Flain, laughing, but it wasn't evil laughing, it was humorous laughing. Turns out, the Mixels were laughing at Josie and that it was a prank.

Josie and her Shugo Charas: "What the what?!"

Ghost!Flain: _"Gotcha!"_

Mummy!Volectro: "That was zzzzzzo funny!" (laughs)

Josie: "What's so funny?"

Vampire!Zorch: "We really got you good, Josie!"

Demon!Vulk: "Sorry for scaring you, Josie."

Josie: "Scaring me?"

Vampire!Teslo: "Of course! It wazzzzz just a prank!"

Zombie!Krader: "Yeah!"

Josie and her Shugo Charas: "A PRANK?!"

Wizard!Zaptor: "That'zzzzz right!"

Josie: (gasps in shock) "That's not funny!" (notices that the Mixels were monsters) "How did you...?"

Werewolf!Shuff: "I find spell book!" (holds Josie's spell book; howls)

Josie: "My spell book?!"

Ghost!Seismo: _"That right! It Flain's idea."_ (points at Flain)

This made Flain sweatdrop in guilt.

Josie: (shocked) "Flain?!"

Josie glared at Flain.

Ghost!Flain: (nervous laughter; guilty) _"You're not mad at us, are you, Josie?"_

Josie: "Let me get this straight, I was scarred for life because you scared me because it was a prank?!"

Mixels: "We're sorry."

Snowflake: "Apology accepted."

Josie smiled until a familiar laughter was heard off-screen, spooking Josie, her Shugo Charas and the Mixels. As the door opened, a ghostly fog rolled in as Ghost Lifty (the ghost form of Lifty) approached, wearing his shirt, coat, scarf and chains) as he pulled out his trademark grin.

Josie: (spooked) "Lifty?!"

Ghost Lifty: _"You know Josie, you and your friends almost scared the afterlife out of me, but I really do enjoy a good scare, so..."_

Then, Ghost Lifty does a Vincent Price Thriller laugh, making Shuff whimper in fear, Teslo, Volectro and Zaptor buzz in fright and Josie, her Shugo Charas, Flain, Vulk, Zorch, Seismo and Krader hug each other in horror.

Ghost Lifty: _"Boo."_

This made Josie, her charas and the Mixels scream as they ran away and out of the house, never to be seen again in this fanfiction. Ghost Lifty laughed slyly as he watched them run away.

Ghost Lifty: (to the viewers) _"You know readers, it does feel good to scare people..."_(Pogoriki's voice) _"Especially just for fun!"_

Then, Ghost Lifty unveiled himself, revealing to be Pogoriki (GoGoRiki). Chikoriki (GoGoRiki), the one who is responsible for using the ghostly effects on Pogoriki's Ghost Lifty disguise, came next to Pogoriki.

Chikoriki: "I gotta say Pogo, that was very convincing."

Pogoriki: "Thank you, Chiko. That was the best prank ever."

Chikoriki: "Yeah."

Unfortunately, the **real** Ghost Lifty materialized behind Pogoriki and Chikoriki, making them both spooked. Before Pogoriki and Chikoriki turned around, Ghost Lifty wrapped his chains around Pogoriki and Chikoriki, making them scared.

Ghost Lifty: _"Hello, foolish mortals! Let's have a little chat about scaring!" _(pulls out his trademark laughter)

As the screen fades to black, Pogoriki and Chikoriki screamed off-screen.


End file.
